This past year, our Section had the unique opportunity to support the research from more than 43 different labs within NIMH, NINDS and NICHD. During the past twelve months, investigators from these labs and branches requested 425 projects from our staff. Each of these requests was documented and the time recorded to complete the job. In addition to the formal requests we are available daily for numerous walk-in, phone call or e-mail requests for assistance. [unreadable] [unreadable] In general, our technical support this past year can be divided into five research areas: [unreadable] [unreadable] Electrophysiology[unreadable] [unreadable] The Section on Instrumentation staff has been continually working to improve the utility of various components that comprise electrophysiology. Active vibration cancelling tables have been set up and calibrated in a variety of laboratories that permit stable imaging and microelectrode placement at the sub-micron level. Improvements have been made in stabilizing the microelectrode manipulators to enhance precision and repeatability of electrode placement. This year we re-engineered a microelectrode holder to eliminate electrode creep. We also developed a special chamber to image oocytes and sciatic nerves, and designed and fabricated a brain slice chamber that permits brain slices to remain physiologically viable in solution while awaiting testing.[unreadable] [unreadable] The components of the microscope that bathe and perfuse cells or tissue continue to evolve through our efforts. Improvements, such as ease of access and finely regulated perfusion flow have been accomplished. These improvements quickly propagate throughout the various laboratories that incorporate electrophysiology in the pursuit of their basic research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Because of the extensive experience of our staff, we are able to quickly outfit newly arriving scientist with the tools to perform their research in the field of electrophysiology. It is not unusual for the scientists to be up and running in several weeks. This is important to maximize the productive time of researchers who may only be at the NIH for a short period of time.[unreadable] [unreadable] MRI[unreadable] [unreadable] The Section on Instrumentation provides a wide range of support for MRI-related research. Fabrication of devices for use in MRI environments is a specialized area of expertise, with great attention to mechanical design without ferrous metals and minimization of all metal components. In addition, commercial industrial fiber optic components and systems are evaluated and integrated into many designs and devices we fabricate.[unreadable] [unreadable] Non-Human Primate:[unreadable] Our group is responsible for providing a wide range of engineering and fabrication services to support non-human primate research. Many of the mechanical assemblies that are necessary for this type of research are engineered and fabricated in-house. This past year our group provided a diverse array of custom systems and components to many different investigators, such as custom primate chairs, high-strength restraints, MRI positioning systems, custom head coils, reward systems, data acquisition and analysis systems, optical response systems, plus a wide range of small mechanical components. [unreadable] [unreadable] Human: [unreadable] Human research requires the creation of many novel devices. Presenting images, recording responses are necessary with the limitations of operating in a high magnetic field environment. We provide custom mirror and projection assemblies for many of the MRIs on campus, and also fabricate systems that allow feedback from human subjects in the MRI to the researcher. In addition, we provide a wide range of custom electronics to support MRI research, including gradient amplifiers, interface boxes, and circuit board development and applications. This past year we were committed to providing extensive time to designing and fabricating various components that enabled two new MRI systems to be brought on-line.[unreadable] [unreadable] Behavioral[unreadable] [unreadable] The Section on Instrumentation is committed to providing an extensive range of applications and expertise to support behavioral testing in non-human primates. Due to its novel nature, this research dictates an extensive collaboration between the researcher and the engineering support team. We produce a variety of innovative systems including design and fabrication of primate testing chambers, primate chairs, restraints, visual presentation systems, and a wide assortment of custom primate response and reward systems. We also provide custom high-level software programming and instrumentation for behavioral testing including video presentation, response logging, and high speed data capture and analysis with real time feedback and control. We specialize in designing and fabricating low-noise analog amplification and filtering systems that allow researchers to collect and record low-level signals from implanted electrode arrays. [unreadable] [unreadable] Imaging[unreadable] [unreadable] We have designed and fabricated ancillary fixtures and instruments that permit in vivo multi photon imaging of mice brains. One such salient device is a frictionless treadmill that exercises the mouse while simultaneously acquiring two photon brain images. This past year we also automated some microscope stages and provided instrumentation to permit accurate translation and precise temperature control of neurophysiological recordings. [unreadable] [unreadable] We began a major initiative to oversee the modernization of the system used in PET imaging to produce their radiopharmaceuticals. The current system is a working prototype that is no longer supported by the developer. The existing system has experienced several hardware failures that we have had to either facilitate their repair or functionally circumvent. A significant number of scientific and clinical PET protocols are dependent on the availability of radioisotopes designed to mark specific antigens.[unreadable] [unreadable] This past year we have been supporting the development of a unique Cryo-Photoactivation Localization (cryo-PALM) Microscope as part of the NIH Directors challenge. Significant mechanical components were designed and assembled that will become an integral part of the system under development.[unreadable] [unreadable] Clinical[unreadable] [unreadable] Our Section also supports a number of clinical based research requests under the broad areas of surgical, therapeutic and basic research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Requests in the surgical area have come mainly from the Surgical Neurology Branch, NINDS. This past year we were asked to do several jobs related to customizing a sterotaxic frame used for specific brain surgical procedures. The Medical Neurology Branch, NINDS is another clinical-based group that we regularly support. Custom designs for EMG and EEG recording and analysis, are often requested by sections within this Branch. In addition there are many areas of neurological diagnostic testing that we have supported this past year including several finger pressure monitors and a finger pinch transducer and monitor. [unreadable] [unreadable] For several years, the Laryngeal and Speech Section of the Medical Neurology Branch has been studying therapeutic devices to improve swallowing and reduce the risk of choking in stroke and brain injured patients. As part of this Bench-to-Bedside study, our section developed a vibrotactile device that is strapped to the outside of the throat near the larynx and provides sensory stimulation when the user tries to swallow. A cover story from the NIH Record, April 18, 2008 issue, covered the success of a clinical subject who was able to start swallowing normally and eventually had her feeding tube removed after a trail period using this new device. New ongoing clinical studies and technical development hopes to further improve this novel approach. [unreadable] [unreadable] We also are involved annually with a number of basic clinical research projects with the Mood and Anxiety Disorders Program. Investigators within these labs often request assistance in developing custom pushbutton devices for fMRI based studies